


Agnus Dei

by Silvaimagery



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Captivity, Drama, F/M, Family, Jealousy, M/M, Mothering, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar knew the moment he saw the priest that this man was worth more than all the gold in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angus Dei-Lamb of God
> 
> This fic is based on Season 1.

“Please, don’t kill me.”

I stare down into those wide blue eyes and the trembling pink mouth.

He smells clean and flowery.

I look at his legs as they peek out from underneath the weird brown dress he is wearing before focusing on the book he is holding to his chest.

“What is that you have in your hands?”

“A book. The gospel of St. John, I wanted to save it.”

I take the book from him and crouch down next to him.

He takes shaky panting breaths.

I flip the pages and shake the book to see if any hidden treasure will come tumbling out but it’s just a book with weird writing and pictures.

I start to feel his hand on my knee.

I slam the book closed and look down at him.

“Out of all the treasures I see in this place, you chose to save this?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm. Why?”

He opens his mouth but he doesn’t say anything.

I know Leif and Erik are watching on in amusement and curiosity.

I grab the priest and lift him.

He gasps then groans as I press him back against the wooden chest.

“Why?”

He shivers against me.

“Because without the word of God there is only darkness.”

I hear Rollo come in and I release the priest making sure to stand in front of him.

I know my brother would not miss the fact that this priest is very pretty and can be of some use before killing him.

Rollo inspects the treasures we found in this room.

He looks at me.

“This is a strange place indeed. We have been everywhere and we have found no women.” His eyes shift to the priest behind me and he nods. “Just these strange men.”

“I believe they are the priest of their god.”

“Take what you will, it’s what we came for.” Rollo tells the others who come in after him.

He walks towards me, a smile on his face and I can’t help but notice how his eyes keep going back towards the priest.

“Why have you not killed this one?”

His eyes don’t leave the boy behind me.

“He is worth more alive to sell as a slave.”

“I will kill him. We have no more room left on the boat.”

The priest starts praying behind me.

“I forbid it.”

“How can you forbid it little brother? We are all equals and I say he dies.”

He pushes against me and I shove him back.

I had this strong urge to protect the priest.

Rollo becomes angry right away.

He glares down at me.

“Does it really mean that much to you brother?” I ask.

He grabs his axe and takes it out on the wooden cross.

I can hear the priest gasp in shock.

Rollo walks towards the priest and for a moment I consider standing in the way again but we have gathered an audience and I do not want to show just how much I value this strange boy yet.

“That is what we care for your god.” Rollo tells the priest before shoving him away.

I watch my brother walk away and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Leif looks at me.

I turn to look at the priest who is crying.

“Come.” I say grabbing his arm.

He looks at the destroyed cross before lowering his head.

I grab a piece of rope that Torstein hands me.

“Hold out your hands.”

The priest looks at me.

I nod.

“Come on.”

He places the book inside his dress before holding out his hands.

His skin is soft as under my hands and resist the urge to touch my lips to his delicate wrists.

“Where are you taking us?” 

I look at him and he stares back.

“Home.”

He frowns.

“But this is our home.”

“I mean, our home. You will all be sold as slaves.”

“Why must you take us? Why not just take the gold and the treasure?”

“Because treasure is not the only thing that can be of value.”

“Please don’t take us. We won’t tell anyone who you are or what you look like.”

“Gather everything, let’s move out!” I order.

I look at the priest one last time before turning away.

********************

I crouch down next to the priest.

He hides his book away.

I smile.

“What is your name?”

He does not look at me.

“Athelstan.” He says quietly.

“I am Ragnar Lothbrok.” I lean in closer to him. “What was that place called?”

He considers whether or not to answer me

“Lindisfarne.”

“England?”

He finally looks at me and I smile.

“Yes. It was foretold that divine punishment would fall upon God’s chosen people for all our grievous sins and so it has happened. And that is why I am here.”

I chuckle.

So naïve my dear little priest.

“No. You are here because I spared your life.”

He frowns confused.

“Why did you spare my life?”

I look back at Rollo who has turned in his seat and is staring at Athelstan.

I catch his eye and he turns his head away.

I look at Athelstan.

“I don’t know yet.”

I walk away and sit down at the front.


	2. Chapter 2

“I will take the priest for my slave.”

Earl Haraldson stares at me as if I’ve just gone mad.

“The priest?”

I nod.

Siggy starts to laugh and then the rest of the crowd follows.

I nod.

The Earl stares at me before looking at Athelstan.

My heart beats wildly in my chest and I hope Odin grants me this wish.

“Granted.”

Tension seeps out of my shoulders.

I nod at the Earl before turning and grabbing the rope and leading Athelstan out of the great hall.

He stops to speak with his fellow priests and I tug on the rope to hurry him along.

He puts a hand to the rope and glares at me.

I nod towards the exit and he walks behind me.

I was happy to have Athelstan but I was still angry that the Earl kept everything for himself.

Greedy son of a whore.

I kick a basket out of my way.

“Why did you do that?” Rollo demands coming after me. “Why did you give everything away so easily?”

I look at Rollo’s angry face.

I can tell he is very agitated.

“We wasted our time. I never should have believed in you.”

“He was looking for an excuse to kill us. Why would we go to Valhalla after such miserable and pointless deaths?”

He shakes his head and turns away.

I grab his shoulder and turn him so that he is looking at me again.

“Brother, believe me, this is not the end. It’s just the beginning.”

He nods.

He sets down his axe.

“Well, at least we didn’t give away everything so easily.”

He shows me the bag he took full of coins and other treasure.

“That’s your one thing?”

“How should he ever find out?”

I grab him around his neck and I push him up against the house.

He groans as his back hits the wall.

“You idiot! Would Odin expect us to do anything so stupid?”

He turns his head to look at Athelstan before moving his eyes back my way.

“You have your Odin and I have mine.”

I grab his face.

“Why don’t you go get drunk, spend all this on whores? Make sure that the Earl really finds out that you stole from him.”

I tug on the rope and Athelstan stumbles as he follows me.

*******************

We stayed the night on the outskirts of town.

I made a fire and we had supper.

Athelstan didn’t talk much no matter how much I tried to pry.

I would get him to talk one way or another.

He began to yawn more and more and I decided it was time to sleep.

I place both furs right next to each other.

Athelstan stared down at them before looking back at me.

I gesture for him to lie down.

“Why did you pick me as your one thing?”

I sigh and lie down.

“Because I wanted to.”

“But that’s not it is it? Why did you really pick me?”

“Go to sleep Athelstan. We will rise early tomorrow.”

He hesitates.

“I promise I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to.”

He sits down next to me before finally lying down.

He curls on his side, his back to me.

I take off my fur and my cloak and spread them out over us.

I can feel him shivering.

“You can move closer, for warmth.”

He scoots a bit back and I roll my eyes.

I roll onto my side towards him and I can feel the heat coming off his body.

Slowly the tension seeps from his body as he falls asleep.

I wiggle closer to him.

His shoulders tense for a moment as if sensing my presence before relaxing again.

I scoot up behind him and lightly place my hand on his waist.

He doesn’t move away.

I press my chest against his back and still he does not wake.

I close my eyes.

In the morning, the priest has wrapped himself around me.

I slowly blink my eyes open and smile at the feel of his weight against me.

I move my hand up his back.

His arm is around my waist, his legs entwined with mine.

I look up at the dawning sky.

His short hair tickles my chin and I sigh feeling content.

I close my eyes again, enjoying the feel of him.

And just like that the spell is broken.

He jumps out of my arms, his breath fast and loud and his eyes wide and fearful.

I groan.

He backs away, his hands clenching and releasing.

“Good morning.” I say.

“I-yes. Good morning.”

“If you have to take a piss now would be the time.”

“Right.”

He hurries away.

I know he will not go far.

“Did you sleep well?” I call.

I stand and pick up my cloak and fur.

I shake them out before putting them back on.

“As well as can be expected.” He calls back after a moment.

I walk carefully and quietly towards the sound of his voice.

“Hmm.” I say nodding although he cannot see me.

I walk around a clump of trees and he comes into view.

He is standing with his head presses against the tree, his eyes squeezed shut.

I watch him for a moment before going back to camp.

I roll up the furs we slept on and tie them with a piece of string.

He comes back, his head lowered and his eyes downcast.

“Take these.” I tell him.

I hand him the rolled up furs.

He takes them.

I go into the trees to relieve myself.

When I come back, he is sitting on a rock.

“We will eat when we get home.”

He nods.

I grab the rope and walk towards him.

He looks at it before looking at me.

“Is that really necessary?” He asks.

“You tell me.”

He swallows.

“I won’t run away, I promise.”

I stare down at him.

“Alright. You will not run away. I believe you.”

He nods his head.

“But wear it anyways for the time being.”

“I am not an animal.”

“I never said you were.”

He clenches his jaw.

I loop the rope around his neck.

“Come on.”

He stands and follows behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

We walk for a while before the farm comes into view.

I hurry, Athelstan’s funny shoes slapping against the ground.

I smile as I see Gyda washing the clothes.

I tie the rope against the post before sneaking up on her.

The chicken clucks and I mimic it.

Gyda gasps in surprise.

“I told them you’d come home.”

I kiss her head.

“Father! You’re home!” Bjorn yells as he runs towards me.

He throws his arms around my waist and I pat his back.

“Little man.”

I push his head down.

“Did you reach the west?” He asks fighting against me.

I release him as I catch sight of Lagertha standing at the door.

She walks coquettishly up to me and kisses me.

“So, where is all the treasure you promised?”

I smile.

Just like her to ask that.

“The Earl took it all for himself. But I found it and I filled the boat.”

She smiles doubtfully.

“I believe you.” She says.

Liar.

“You ought to believe me.” I say moving away from her and towards Athelstan. “This is a priest from the temple to prove it.” I look at Athelstan. 

He is staring at them but lowers his eyes for a moment before staring at them again.

“Priest. This is my family.”

Gyda and Bjorn come towards us.

Athelstan is holding his hidden book protectively.

“His name is Athelstan.” I tell the children.

I lean in closer to the priest.

“Although he is a foreigner he speak our language.” I lay a hand on the nape of his neck. “Don’t you?”

He looks startled by my touch.

“A little, yes.” He says.

I lower the priests head and taking Bjorn’s hand, I rub it against Athelstan’s shaved head.

“What is wrong with your head?” Bjorn asks.

I laugh quietly.

Athelstan looks at me before answering.

“When we become monks, they cut our hair. It marks us out.”

He stares at Lagertha with fright as if my shield-maiden would suddenly attack him.

“If you’re a priest, which god do you like best?” Gyda asks.

Athelstan frowns in confusion.

“There is only one god.” He states.

I hand Bjorn the rope.

“Here, you can touch him.”

The children move closer to him and I move closer to my wife.

She presses against me.

“I missed your smell and your body.” She says quietly.

She moves away and I look back at her.

She smirks at me and I turn to make sure the children are not paying attention.

I press up against her and push her quickly into the house.

She giggles.

********************

It was hard to put the priest out of my mind when I could hear him whispering to himself.

I open my eyes and look up Lagertha.

She smiles down at me as she rides me.

I close my eyes and run my hands up her thighs.

She stops moving.

I open my eyes.

She looks back to where the priest is staying before looking back down at me.

She lifts herself off of me and grabbing the blanket, she stands.

I push up on my elbows and stare at her.

She cocks her head towards the divider.

I look at it before looking back at her.

She raises an eyebrow.

I really loved this woman.

I smile at her and stand.

I barely have time to pull my breeches back on before she is pulling me behind her.

“Athelstan.” I whisper.

He gasps.

We round the corner and he stares at us, his eyes wide and wild.

Lagertha reclines against the stick wall.

“Athelstan, we wanted to ask you something.” I say.

He closes his book and waits.

I poke Lagertha in the back.

“Come and join us priest.” She demands more than asks.

“Come on.” I encourage.

Athelstan clenches his jaw and looks away.

“Don’t you want to?” I ask. “You’ll enjoy it.”

Lagertha shifts beside me and I know she is eager to try out our priest.

“I am a monk.” Athelstan says offended. 

I frown.

“I have taken vows of celibacy. I cannot touch a woman.” 

Lagertha looks at me and I know she is disappointed that our priest won’t touch her.

“I never have.” Athelstan says.

He looks at my wife with disguised longing before looking away.

Lagertha smiles at me and I know she is confused as to how this man has never felt a woman’s warmth.

I push her closer to him before going to crouch beside our priest.

I stare at my wife as she seduces our priest.

I look at Athelstan but he has turned his head away.

“Wouldn’t you like to?” I ask.

“It would be a sin.”

“Who would know?”

Athelstan looks at my wife and I can tell that he is trying hard not to imagine my wife naked.

“God would know.” He says swallowing his lust.

“What if he would look the other way?” Lagertha asks.

Athelstan sighs unhappily.

He looks away, his jaw clenching and his fingers tapping nervously against his holy book.

He begins to speak to himself again in his strange language.

I look back at Lagertha and I can tell that she is still hopeful that our priest will change his mind.

I know he won’t.

Not yet.

I look back at Athelstan.

“Go to sleep then with your god.”

Lagertha might not show her disappointment but I can’t help but feel upset by his rejection.

I take Lagertha’s hand in mine and I pull her back with me.

She smiles and giggles coquettishly at the priest before following me.

It might take more time but I would have him.

We would have him, completely and willingly.

I smile with the thought of it as I tumble Lagertha back onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I stand over the priest and watch him sleep.

I grab the fur and cover him.

He sighs but does not wake.

I smile down at him and resist the urge to stroke his curly head.

He might wake up and he needed his rest.

I cross my arms over my chest and stand there until I hear Lagertha get up and wake the children.

I back away from the priest slowly and slip out of his ‘room’.

“Good morning.” Lagertha says kissing me.

“Morning.”

“What were you doing back there?” She asks.

I kiss the children’s heads in greeting.

I look at Lagertha.

“The priest needs more privacy. I do not want him to think we are forcing ourselves upon him.”

“And how do you propose we give him this privacy? There is nowhere else to put him, not unless he sleeps out at the barn with the animals.”

“No. I think I will build him better walls and you can hang one of your tapestries like a door.”

She considers it.

“What do you think Gyda? Do you think you can help your mother make a tapestry for the priest?” I ask.

She smiles.

“I like him and I would be glad to help.”

I touch her shoulders.

I look at Lagertha.

“Alright. But for now, I need you to go and catch some fish for later.”

I nod.

I grab what I will need and I head out.

“Here.”

Lagertha hands me some dried meat.

I kiss her before making my way down to the fishing post.

It was a good day for fishing.

I caught a few good big ones.

I smile and whistle as I make my way back to the farm.

I stop as I see the priest kneeling by the water.

He stares out into the distance before bending to scoop some water.

He looks beautiful in his white long shirt and mussed hair.

I smile.

He washes his face and then just sits there hunched over.

His shoulders shake and I can hear him crying.

My heart clenches painfully in my chest.

I had the urge to go to him and comfort him.

But what kind of comfort could I give?

He was after all here because of me.

I swallow down my emotions and walk away.

“Have you seen the priest?” Lagertha asks me as I trudge up to the house.

“He is down by the water.”

“He is not swimming away is he?” She smiles.

“No.”

“Well, breakfast is ready.”

I can hear the children playing behind the house.

I nod.

“I will clean the fish first before coming to eat.”

“Alright. I will go and gather the children.”

She walks away and after a moment I hear the priest come back.

I do not say anything.

He stops before continuing on into the house.

********************

“Take this.”

Lagertha hands Athelstan some wet clothes.

“Go hang them outside while I finish here.” She orders.

The priest nods before scurrying outside.

She looks at me.

“What?” I ask.

“Do you know what he was doing?”

I shake my head.

“He was cutting his head.”

“What?” I frown.

She nods.

“He bled all over his shirt.” She says holding it up.

“I will talk to him.”

“Good. Because I do not want him to die of an infection before I’ve had the chance to rid him of his virginity.”

I splash some water at her smiling face.

She laughs.

I watch the priest the rest of the evening.

He is quiet through our midday meal and through supper.

He does as he’s told but does not offer any conversation.

He does not seem too inclined to answer questions either.

I look at Lagertha and she stares back.

“Would you like a drink priest?” I ask.

“I want some ale.” Gyda says.

I wave her away.

“You are too young.” I tell her.

“Can I have some?” Bjorn asks.

“No.”

“I do not want any ale.” Athelstan says.

“It will help you.” I insist.

“With what?” He asks.

“Come on children, time for bed.” Lagertha says.

“It’s too early.” Bjorn complains.

“I want to stay a while longer with the priest.” Gyda says.

“Off to bed with you, listen to your mother.”

The children go off with Lagertha.

I fill a cup with ale.

“Come and sit over here with me.” I say.

I lead Athelstan back to his ‘room’.

I wave my hands at the new walls.

“What do you think?”

I hand him the cup of ale and he takes it.

He looks around.

“It is good.”

“Now you can have more privacy. Lagertha and Gyda will make you a tapestry to hang like a door.”

“Why are you doing this?”

I put my hands on his shoulders and sit him down.

“You are a part of our family now and we want to respect your beliefs.”

He looks skeptical.

“Drink.”

I bring over a chair for myself and another cup.

I fill mine as well and toast with him.

I take a sip of my ale and he follows suit.

I smile.

Soon he has drunk four cups of ale and is swaying in his seat.

I refill his cup.

“Mmm, no more.” He says.

His eyes are half lidded and he is sweating.

“We don’t like those in our house to go hungry or thirsty.”

He takes a sip of his cup and I salute him with mine again.

He tries to knock his cup to mine but he has lost his coordination.

He almost tips out of his bed.

I try to contain my smile.

I take a sip of my ale.

I know I am supposed to speak with him about his head cutting but I am more interested in learning more about him.

He is drunk enough that I know he will talk.

“I am very curious about England. Does it have one king who rules over the whole country?”

He laughs and shakes his head.

“Um…mmm…There are four kingdoms with four kings. You landed in the kingdom of Northumbria. The king of Northumbria is called Aelle. He is a great king.”

I frown in confusion.

Why would this great king leave the priests unprotected then?

“A powerful king.” He emphasizes.

“Then why did his men not protect your temple?”

He frowns looking offended.

“Uh… before you came we had no need to protect our monastery. We lived in peace. Everyone respected it as a place of god.”

I refill his cup.

There was no need to have him turn into an angry drunk.

He looks down at his cup as I fill it up.

“Why does your god need silver and gold? Hmm? He must be greedy, like Loki. We have greedy gods too.”

I chuckle but it seemed to be wrong thing to say.

He gets all ruffled up like an angry chicken.

“My god is not greedy. His kingdom is not of this world.”

“Then why is his kingdom so full of treasure?”

“Christian people give away their riches to the churches and monasteries in order to save their souls.”

Souls?

I think perhaps I have filled the priest up with too much ale, he was not making any sense.

“What are their souls?”

He stares at me with pity before taking a drink.

I needed to unruffled some feathers and get something out of it in the process.

“I want to learn some of your language. Will you teach me priest?”

He does not answer.

I bang my cup against his.

He stares at me untrustingly before lifting his cup to his lips.

This was going to be harder than I thought, especially if I planned to use the information he just gave me.

“So Lagertha told me that you were cutting your head.”

He blinks at me.

“I was shaving my head.”

“Why?”

“Because I am a monk.”

“Are you still?”

“What?” He frowns.

“You should just let your hair grow out.”

I reach out a hand to caress his hair.

“I think you would look very good with longer hair, maybe let your beard grow in.”

“Why would I do that? I am a Christian, a man of god. I do not want to look like a pagan.”

“We are your family now and this is your home. It would be better if you tried to fit in.”

He shakes his head and says nothing.

“We don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Then help me shave my head.”

I stare at him and his pleading eyes stare back.

“Alright. I will help you tomorrow.”

He tries to contain his smile but I can see the edges of his mouth curl upwards.

It makes me feel happy.

He bands his cup against mine and sloshes ale on my leg.

He giggles before taking a drink.

I shake my head to see my silly priest so drunk.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I awake to find myself snuggled up behind the priest.

I blink my eyes open.

Lagertha is standing over us.

I squint up at her.

She shakes her head.

“Come on then.” She says walking away.

I untangle myself from Athelstan and climb over him.

He rolls over to fill the space I just vacated.

I groan and go to wash up before Lagertha tells me to.

When I come back, Lagertha had the cure drink ready.

I drink it slowly so that it won’t come back.

She sits across from me.

“So? How did it go?”

“As well as can be expected.”

“Hmm. Did you talk to him about the cutting?”

“Yes.”

“And did you ask him again?”

“About what?”

“Having sex with us.”

“No. I do not want to scare him away, he’s skittish enough as it is.”

She nods.

“I am surprised. I would have thought you would have pressured him into letting you touch him.”

I scoff.

“I know when to wait for the right moment.”

She snorts before laughing.

“Shut up woman and make more of this cure for our priest.”

She stands but she is still chuckling occasionally.

I roll my eyes.

********************

“So will you teach me your language now?”

He blinks rapidly.

“What?”

“We talked about it last night remember?”

“I really don’t remember much of last night.” He admits.

I smile.

“How about I shave your head and while I am doing that, you tell me about your customs?”

He narrows his eyes.

I stare back at him unblinkingly.

“Alright.” He finally says.

I nod and stand.

He follows me outside.

I set a bench for him to sit on.

“Maybe you should remove your robe.”

He takes off his brown robe, leaving the sleep shirt Lagertha lent him.

“Sit while I sharpen the knife.”

He nods.

“So. Tell me about your people’s customs.”

“Like what?”

“Are all your people like you? Celibate I mean.”

“No. No, not everyone is celibate.” He says huffing out a laugh.

“So the men like you, are they all virgins?”

“I don’t know, I suppose they are.”

I frown.

“So some priests are not celibate?”

He shifts uncomfortably.

“No.”

“Huh. So your god is fine with people having sex then?”

“Yes but it is only seen as right if it is between a married man and woman.”

“Do they have to be married to each other?” I smile.

He frowns a little and he looks adorable.

“I know you understand what I am saying.”

“Do I?”

“Yes. You are not as stupid as you would like me to believe.”

I raise an eyebrow.

He blushes and clears his throat.

“I didn’t mean to imply that you were stupid.”

“No. I do understand what you are saying. Tell me more. Last night you said something about souls?”

“Yes.”

“I still do not understand what a soul is.”

“A soul is a person’s spirit. It is what either goes to heaven or hell when you die.”

“Ah. I believe I understand now. And in order to save their spirit, your people give away their treasure?”

“Yes.”

“How do they live then if they have given everything of value away?”

“They live in poverty.”

“Your people really are strange.”

“Don’t your people believe in saving their souls?”

“We do but it is not like you. We believe that living a good and honest life will save us.”

“But you kill people, innocent people and you steal what is not yours.”

“We do so to survive and provide for our families.”

“So it is alright for you to kill someone as long as you have a good reason?”

“Yes.”

He shakes his head.

“This really is a completely different world.”

“I thought you said you had met other pagans.”

“I did.”

“And are we not all the same?”

“I was not forced to live with them. I only went spreading the word of God before moving on.”

“Did many people turn their backs on my gods and follow yours?”

“Some, yes.”

“Hold still.” I instruct.

I stand behind him and carefully move the blade over the patch of smaller hair.

His shoulders are tense and I know he is afraid I will cut him.

“How did you convince people to become Christian like you?”

“I just told them the truth.”

“Which is?”

“That if they renounced their false gods and believed in the one true God then their souls would be saved for all eternity as long as they lived a good Christian life.”

“And that would require for them to stop having sex with people they were not married to and give all their treasure to you?”

“Not to me personally but yes.”

I shake my head.

“I do not think I would be a good Christian.”

“How do you know?”

“I was born a pagan, priest. And I will gladly die as one.”

“You don’t have to be a pagan, there is still time for you and your family to be saved.”

“Hmm.”

I finish shaving the circle on his head and I move away.

He lifts a hand to touch his head.

“Thank you.” He says standing.

I nod.

“I meant what I said, there is still time for you to repent.”

I put the knife down and look at him.

“What would I have to do in order to be a good Christian?”

“Well. You would have to be married again, in the presence of god and the church. You would have to be baptized and renounce your false gods. You would have to learn to live off your land, there would be no more raiding’s or killings. And you would have to attend church every Sunday and participate in Holy Communion and in confession.”

“That is all?”

“Yes.”

I smile.

I walk towards him and clap his shoulder.

“While I am at it, why don’t I just cut off my leg and give that to the Church and your god?”

He sighs.

“I know it seems like a lot but you would learn to be Christian.”

“And your people just do what they are told to do? They cannot decide if they want to go to Church or if they would rather have sex with their neighbor’s wife? What if he repented afterwards? Would that not count?”

“His sins would be forgiven but that is not the point.”

“Perhaps your god should decide if his people will be punished or forgiven for their sins. It is all very confusing.”’

“That is blasphemy and my god is a forgiving and loving god.”

“So he has never punished your people? You said that my coming to England was foretold. Divine punishment I think you called it.”

“There are stories of God becoming angry with his people and punishing them.”

“So he is not always so forgiving.”

“No.”

“Your God sounds strange. He is just as confused about his rules as you are. Maybe he needs to drink some ale with Thor and Odin.”

He huffs frustrated.

“I am not confused and neither is God.”

“Well I am. Come, let us go and have something to eat. Perhaps you can tell me more about your confusing god and your strange people.”

“Christian people are not strange. You just don’t understand why we do things.”

“Just like you don’t understand why we do things.”

“Alright. I’ll give you that one.”

I laugh.

“Come on.”

I wrap my arm around his shoulders and lead him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show Ragnar learned how to speak old English from one episode to the next and he learned to wait for the church bells on Sunday before raiding the town (I know that the writers only put in what is going to be vital for the show but still). There is only one person he learned that from and I wanted to write how that all came about. Well, how I imagined and wanted it to go down.


	6. Chapter 6

“What are you thinking?”

I look at Lagertha.

“You should be sleeping.”

“How can I when you are thinking so hard? You better stop before you make your head hurt.” She smiles

I roll my eyes.

“Athelstan has been with us for some time now.”

“Yes and he still refuses to join our bed.”

“Are you ever going to stop thinking about that?”

“Not until I’ve had him.”

“Any way, I think it is time that I go speak with Earl Haraldson and ask him to give us back the boat.”

“Do you think he will?”

“Yes. Especially after I tell him some things.”

“What things?”

“Things that can help us when we sail west again.”

“Hmm. You are very confident that he will let you.”

“I know he will.”

“So why have you waited so long?”

“I needed more information. Something I can use to barter with.”

“You mean the things Athelstan has told you.”

“Yes.”

“If you are sure it will work then you should speak with the Earl. I just wish that you wouldn’t upset Athelstan in the process.”

“I will make it up to him.”

“How?”

“I do not know yet.”

“Well go to sleep so that you can go and see the Earl tomorrow.”

*********************

“Where are you going?”

“We are going to go see the Earl?”

“Why?”

“I want to ask him to give me back the boat.”

“So that you can go raiding again.”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to go raiding.”

“Yes I do.”

“Ragnar.”

“Come on, hand me your fur.

“But-”

“Athelstan.”

He stares at me before handing me his fur.

“Are you sure you will not wear something else?”

“I will wear my robe.”

“Alright, if you insist.”

He nods.

“Come on then.”

Lagertha and the children meet us at the door.

“We will be back soon.”

“Be careful.” Lagertha tells us.

I kiss her.

“Bring back the priest unharmed.”

“I will.”

Gyda hugs Athelstan.

I ruffle Bjorn’s hair.

“Look out for your mother and your sister.”

“Yes father.”

I grab the rope and hold it out to Athelstan.

He stares down at it.

“You must wear it in town.”

He swallows.

“Athelstan.”

“Alright.”

He takes the rope in his hand.

I take his arm and lead us away from the farm.

We spend the night in the woods again before moving on in the morning.

“Do you think I have learned enough of your language yet?”

“You have learned the basics.”

“So then I could speak with one of your people?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Will you at least promise me that if you do go west again that you will try to make peace?”

“I will try. Now put the rope on.”

He sighs but places it over his head and around his neck.

I take the end of it and lead him into town.

As we are passing by the market place, Athelstan stops walking.

I turn to look at him but his attention is focused on something in front of him.

I look forward and I see what had made Athelstan stop.

Two priests that came with us have been beaten and hanged as a warning to the other priests. So that they will obey.

I look back at Athelstan but he doesn’t pay me any attention.

I tug on the rope to get him moving again.

He comes forcefully.

I lead him into the great hall.

“Remember.” I tell him quietly as I wait for the Earl to see me. “Do not speak and kneel once we enter.”

“I am not kneeling in front of that man. My brothers are dead because of him.”

“You must.”

He clenches his jaw.

“Athelstan. Do you understand?”

“The Earl will see you now.” Svein says.

I lead Athelstan into the room where the Earl sits.

I place a hand on his shoulder and push a little but he locks his knees.

I shove down on his head and he groans as his knees hit the wooden floor.

“Ragnar Lothbrok.” The Earl says. 

“My Lord.”

“And how do you find your new slave? Hmm?”

“I find him very useful, as you will discover.”

“So what do you want?”

“I want to sail west again. I have spoken at great lengths with my Christian slave. He is not a stupid person, however stupid his god is.”

I slap Athelstan’s head and he becomes angry instantly.

Perhaps I should have spoken to him before I brought him.

I hope he will understand that I have to put on a show for the Earl.

He cannot know how much I value my priest.

The Earl stares at Athelstan and I do not like the way he is eyeing my priest.

“He has travelled a great deal and he has told me that there are many countries to the west. He has also told me about his England, about his kings and his customs.”

“And what are we to do with his customs?”

I lean forward.

“He has informed me of a large town, near to the temple that we raided before. And in this town there are other temples and surely other riches.”

“No! I was lying! There is nothing there!” Athelstan shouts.

I should have known he would not follow my instructions.

I shush him and smile at the Earl.

I do not need the Earl taking Athelstan away to teach him to behave like a proper slave.

“You see? This town is clearly worth a visit. Give us back our boat. Let us go there and find out. What do you have to lose? Any plunder we take will be yours to do with as you please.”

“I could go there myself.”

“Yes, you could my Lord. But why put yourself in danger? Why not leave it to someone who has more experience of this journey, and someone who is more expendable?”

Say yes, say yes!

He continues to count his money, considering and weighing the options.

I stop myself from clenching my hands in anticipation.

“Very well.”

I bite my tongue to stop myself from shouting in joy.

“I sanction this raid on one condition. A warrior I trust goes with you. Knut.”

Knut comes forward.

“You will go with him for my sake.”

“Trust me Lord, I will take very close care of your interests.”

As long as he stays away from my interests.

“O Lord, forgive me for what I have done.” Athelstan says.

I smack his shoulder to get him to shut up.

“You will not regret this.” I tell the Earl before lifting Athelstan up off the floor and leading him away.

Athelstan wrenches his arm out of my hand.

The guards stare at us.

I nod at them.

“How could you do that?” He demands.

“Shh.”

“I told you that in conversation, not for you to use as your means to go and kill more innocent people.”

I pull hard on his rope until he tumbles into me.

I grab the back of his neck.

“Be quiet. Right now. Not one more word out of you. Do you understand?”

He stares at me, anger in his eyes.

“Do you understand priest?”

“Yes.” He spits out.

“Good, now let’s go.”

I lead him out of the great hall and back towards the way we came.

He stops again in front of the dead priest.

I turn to look at him.

He stares back.

I tug on his rope and still he does not move.

Instead he kneels on the ground.

I start to feel angry that he is willing to do his in front of others.

I know they are watching.

I take out my knife and walk towards him.

He does not even look up.

I lift his face and he stares back with a defeated look in his eyes.

I stare down at him considering.

Lagertha would skin me if something happened to the priest.

But I cannot force him to come with me if he does not want to.

So I cut the rope from around his neck.

He looks surprised.

“Run away if you want.” I tell him.

I grab my fur and walk away.

He will follow me, I know he will. 

He has to.

I am relieved to hear him behind me soon after.

I smile.


	7. Chapter 7

“I have the Earls permission to sail west again.” I tell Lagertha.

She glances at Athelstan who was seated at the table with the children.

He had been quiet the rest of the journey home and had not spoken once we arrived either.

“I want to leave as soon as possible.”

“How soon is that?”

“Tomorrow.”

She sighs.

I know she still wanted to come with me even if it was not the first journey west.

I smile to myself.

“We all wish you success. We will sacrifice to Odin.”

“Are you not coming?”

“What?”

I look at her.

“I want you to come with me.”

She can’t contain her happiness.

“But the farm, the children?”

“Bjorn is still too young, although he can help on the farm.”

“But who is to be in charge?” Bjorn asks confused.

“The priest.”

Athelstan looks at me startled.

“I will leave him with a key.”

Instantly Bjorn is up out of his seat in outrage.

“Father! You cannot place a slave above me, your natural son.” He complains.

I stare him down until he sits back down.

“I don’t regard him as a slave. He’s a responsible person.”

Athelstan stands up.

“Please, Ragnar Lothbrok, don’t do this.”

Lagertha looks at me.

I lean down closer to Gyda.

“What do you think Gyda?”

“I don’t mind. I like the priest.”

“Hmm.” I caress her little face. “Then it is decided.”

I look back at Athelstan before walking away to collect the things I will take with me.

I can hear Lagertha talking to Athelstan.

She comes into the room.

I look at her.

“He is not like me, you cannot seduce him by threatening him with bodily harm.”

She shrugs, a smile on her face.

“He will learn and I meant what I told him.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“I can’t tell you, that is between me and our priest.”

I chuckle.

*******************

We all walk back home after my ‘trial’.

I throw my arm around Athelstan.

“I think I have made you proud.”

“Why is that?”

“With your language, I managed to speak with the Sheriff of the town.”

He looks at me.

“You did?”

“Why are you so surprised? You are a very good teacher.”

His face flushes.

“He did.” Rollo says coming up beside Athelstan.

I look at him displeased that he is interrupting my moment with my priest.

“I could not understand what he was saying, so he was either speaking your language or he was talking gibberish.”

Athelstan huffs out a laugh and Rollo laughs, clapping my priest on the back.

I look back at Lagertha.

She smirks at me.

“I got something for you.” Rollo says handing Athelstan the necklace he got from the Sheriff.

Rollo takes Athelstan’s hand and places the heavy gold circle in the palm of his hand.

“As I was saying, I was speaking with your people and I would have been successful in meeting your king had Rollo not gotten scared.”

Rollo glares at me.

“I was not scared, it was a trap.”

“Well now we won’t ever know will we?”

“I cannot take this.” Athelstan tells Rollo.

“Keep it.” Rollo says smiling at him.

“I got him something he can use.” Floki says appearing at my side.

He presses the silver cross he took from the guard hard into Athelstan’s chest.

Athelstan looks down at it.

“Do you like my gift better, priest?” Floki sneers.

I roll my eyes.

These people cannot understand that Athelstan does not respond to angry jibes or threats.

“Enough.” I say pulling Athelstan closer.

Gyda giggles.

I smile back at her.

“Yes, stop fighting over the priest. Besides, mine is bigger and better. I will show you when we get home.” Lagertha says.

I laugh.

Rollo and Floki roll their eyes.

“What is she talking about?” Athelstan asks.

“Never mind that. Tell me, how did things go in our absence? The children look well.”

“I am not an incompetent person. I can look after two children. Besides, they mostly took care of themselves.”

“Bjorn threatened to sacrifice the priest.” Gyda says.

I look back at my son.

“Shut up.” He hisses at Gyda.

Athelstan smiles.

“I think he was just afraid that his parent’s would not come back.” He says.

“I was not afraid!” Bjorn says.

“Not even a little bit?” I ask looking back at him.

He lowers his head and pouts but does not say anything.

I lean closer to Athelstan.

“And were you worried we might not come back?”

“I have seen the way your people fight, I was not worried.”

“Good.”

I kiss his cheek.

His face flushes a deeper read and he moves away from me.

Rollo smirks at me.

“I think this is as far as I will go with you.” Floki says. “Helga is waiting for me and it is never a good thing to make a woman wait too long.”

“Alright. I will see you soon.” I tell him.

He nods and with one last look at Athelstan, he goes into the forest.

“And are you coming with us back to the farm?” Lagertha asks Rollo.

“I thought I would visit for a while.” He says glancing at Athelstan.

I clench my jaw.

“Good. I am sure there a few things you can help with around the farm.” I tell him.

He sighs angrily and I smile.

I pull Athelstan close again.

He looks at me.

I smile at him.

He looks confused but he smiles back tentively.

“I will help you if your priest can help me with some things.”

“What things?” I demand.

He shrugs.

“I want to learn his language as well.”

“For what?”

“I cannot depend on you to speak for me little brother.”

“I will teach you what my priest has taught me.”

“No need for you to waste your time. You do not have much patience anyways and I would rather learn without you shouting at me.”

“I can teach him.” Athelstan says.

I look at him.

“I will teach your brother and perhaps he will be willing to listen to the word of god.”

“Do not hold your breath for that.”

“I think I will enjoy learning more about you and your god.” Rollo says.

I roll my eyes.

“Come on then, get a move on.” Lagertha says taking Athelstan’s arm and walking on ahead with him and the children.

“What are you doing?” I hiss at my brother.

He looks back at me calmly.

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you suddenly care about his god and his language? You didn’t show much interest when we were in the church.”

“Maybe you are right.”

“About what?”

“Him. He is not just a slave or a priest is he? He is not as stupid as the others who came with him.”

“Keep your hands and your eyes away from my priest.”

He chuckles.

“I will unless he indicates otherwise.”

He claps my shoulder and walks on ahead of me.

I needed to punch something, preferably something that looked like my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped the part where they are all at Erik’s house. Didn’t realize until afterwards and it just didn’t fit in with what I had written.


	8. Chapter 8

I had to suffer with my brother flirting with Athelstan for five days.

It was just enough to make a man insane.

I chop the wood, venting my frustration.

It had been maddening to watch Athelstan smile with my brother and then become all tense and quiet with me.

Lagertha said I had to be patient but even a patient man would have tired of the whispering and the laughter.

I grunt as I swing my axe bringing it down hard on the block of wood.

“Are you alright?”

I look up to see Athelstan watching me from the pig’s pen.

“Would you be happier living with my brother?”

“What?”

“You certainly seemed to enjoy his company better than mine.”

He frowns.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Are you asking me to leave?”

“No.”

“Then are you giving me away to your brother?”

“Athelstan.” I say frustrated. “I just want to understand.”

“I would like to understand as well. You are not making any sense.”

“Why do you reject my touch?”

He swallows and looks away.

“I am a monk.” He says. “I took vows.”

I sigh frustrated.

I just wanted to tear my hair out.

“You are just maddening.” I tell him.

“Me? What?”

“I just can’t-I need time.”

I throw my axe down and go inside the house.

Lagertha looks at me from where she is working on her tapestry.

“So. What did you say and am I going to have to beat sense into you again?”

“I am going up to the mountain for a few days.” I say packing some clothes and my fur.

“Hmm. It is not his fault. You and your brother are the same. You flirt like mad men when you want.”

“Do not speak of my brother.”

She huffs out a laugh.

“What am I supposed to tell the children?”

“Anything you want.”

I walk out of the house and around the back towards the mountain.

Later in the evening after the sun has gone down, I hear footsteps.

I stand up from where I have made camp.

Athelstan comes out from in between the trees and he stops.

He stares at me.

I put down my sword.

“Why have you come?”

He walks closer.

“I did not mean to make you leave your own home.” He lowers his gaze. “If you would rather I left your home, it is your choice.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“No. I have come to think of your family as my own.”

“Good. I do not want you to leave and Lagertha would kill me if you did.”

He smiles.

“Come, sit.”

He sits down next to the fire I have built.

I sit closer to him and wrap my fur around us both.

His body fits nicely next to mine.

“You have not asked me to shave your head again.” I say after a moment of silence.

“No.”

“Do you not want to anymore?”

“I thought about it but I think you were right.”

“Really?”

He nods.

“Good. I can’t wait for your hair to grow out. It looks hideous.”

He laughs.

“Thank you.”

I smile down at him.

“It was nice of you to come and keep me company.”

He nods.

“But maybe you should have prepared for the journey.”

“I thought I could convince you to come back tonight.”

“Hmm. Why don’t we spend some time here and get to know each other?”

“Without ale?”

“Yes. Without ale.”

“Alright.”

“How did you come to be in that place?”

“The monastery?”

I nod.

“I was left there as a child.”

“Your parents gave you to the church?”

“No. Well, yes. The priest there, Father Cuthbert, told me that I was sick when my parents left me. I suppose they thought I was going to die or that the monks had a better chance of saving me. I do not know. Anyway, the monastery was all I knew.”

“And you never looked for your parents?”

“No.”

I nod.

“I am sorry.”

“It is alright.”

“I am also sorry for being angry with you earlier. I was frustrated and I should not have taken it out on you.”

“What were you frustrated about?”

I sigh.

“Nothing in particular.”

“It bothers you, the way your brother looks at your wife I mean.”

I look at him.

“No. Lagertha is loyal to me. I know Rollo has liked her for a long time but he is a good enough brother to respect our marriage.”

He nods.

I pull him in closer.

“If my touching you makes you uncomfortable then you can tell me.”

“No. It is alright. It is the way friends touch each other is it not?”

“Yes.” I lie.

“Then I do not mind.”

“Good.”

**********************

We go back to the farm the next morning and Lagertha sends us out to catch some fish for supper.

I instruct Athelstan on how to help me steer the boat and he listens and does as instructed.

Once we are back, Athelstan cleans the fish while I lay about watching him and thinking about the problem we have with the Earl.

He was not happy with me and eventually he would want revenge.

“May I ask you something?” Athelstan interrupts my thoughts.

I look at him.

“Of course. We are friends after all.”

“Am I still your slave?”

Yes.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes it matters.”

“Why?”

“It matters because I have noticed that in your world, slaves are often treated worse than dogs.”

“Do I treat you like a dog?”

“That’s not my point. Legally you could beat me to death and there would be no penalty.”

I hated it when Lagertha was right.

She bet the priest would soon ask to be set free and I stupidly told her that he would be happy whether he was free or not.

“That’s just the way it is.”

“A man can rape his female slave but not a free woman.”

“We would never rape you and I would ask that you tell me if someone tried. And why do you say ‘your world’? You live here now, this is your world.”

“You are missing the point of the conversation.”

“Which is?”

“I would like to be a free man.”

I did not want him to leave.

If he was free he would have the option.

But I could not force him to stay either.

“If it matter so much to you.”

“It does.”

I shrug.

“Does that mean you will make me a free man?”

“Perhaps.”

“What do the gods say?” He asks teasingly.

I sit up and frown at him.

“What do you know of our gods, priest?”

He opens his mouth.

“I did not mean to-”

“Finish the fish.” I order standing.

I walks out of the house.

Athelstan was quiet through supper and he cleaned up quickly before going to his room.

Lagertha glares at me.

I kiss the children good-night before going to bed.

Lagertha comes in a few moments later and she stands over me an unhappy look on her face.

“What?” I ask.

“What did you do now?”

“Nothing.”

She raises an eyebrow.

“Nothing? Then why is the priest scurrying around like a mouse?”

I sigh angrily.

“He asked to be free.”

“Hmm. And?”

“And what?”

“Ragnar Lothbrok you will apologize for whatever idiotic thing you did or said to our priest.”

“Why do you always assume I am to blame?”

“Because you always are. Now go.”

“My love-”

“Right now before I drag you there myself.”

I get up.

“Fine. I will go.”

I shake my head and walk to Athelstan’s room.

I peek my head into his room.

He looks at me from where he is sitting up in bed.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course. It is your house.”

I roll my eyes and push the tapestry aside so that I can enter.

I stand near his bed.

“Once again it seems I must apologize.”

“I just want an honest answer. Will you ever let me be a free man?”

“Of course.”

“When?”

I sit down at the edge of his bed.

“I do not want you to leave. The children, we, have all grown used to having you here as part of our family.”

“I told you I would not leave.”

I rub my face.

“It would be a while. The Earl is not happy with me.”

“Would he deny my freedom?”

“He might. He might even take you for himself.”

He hugs himself.

I touch his ankle.

“I will not let that happen. But even if I say you are free, you would not be recognized as such until the Earl makes it official.”

He nods.

“I understand.”

I stand.

“Good. Now go to sleep.”

“Alright. Good night Ragnar and thank you.”

I bend down and kiss his head before leaving his room.


	9. Chapter 9

“Would you like to come hunting with me?”

“No thank you.”

“Come on, I can teach you how to use a bow and an arrow.” I smile.

He smiles back.

“I think I would rather stay here but thank you for asking me.”

I shrug feeling a bit disappointed but not surprised.

“Alright then, I will be back later.”

He nods and continues to feed the fire.

I kiss Lagertha.

“I will take care of our priest.”

“I know you will.”

I walk to the forest making sure to be quiet.

I come across a pile of droppings and it is still letting off heat.

I can see a deer ahead of me in the bushes.

I walk closer and I am just about to lift my bow when I hear screams coming from our little village.

I run back, the deer forgotten.

When I come to the clearing I can see the Earl’s men attacking the people.

I hurry afraid that my family had been harmed.

I let my arrow lose on the one of the guards as I run.

Another is ahead of me and I remove my axe from its sheath.

I jump on the guard as he comes down on his horse.

I tackle him off the animal and onto the ground.

I make sure he is dead before moving on.

I take down another two guards before I am surrounded.

I fight not only for my life but for my family’s.

One manages to cut my leg and it goes numb.

I take down the last three men surrounding me before hurrying towards the farm, my injured leg slowing me down.

I crouch down for a moment and wait for an opening to sneak into the house undetected.

My injured leg comes flaring back to life and I swallow down my pain.

Now was not the time to be foolish.

I am making my way into the house when an arrow pierces my chest.

I grunt in pain.

I turn against the wall making sure the arrow breaks against the door.

I pull out the rest of the arrow.

“He’s in the house my Lord!” I hear Svein report.

I will have time to end his life later.

I make my way inside the house.

“Father!” Bjorn says and I know they are all afraid.

“You’re hurt.” Lagertha says.

I look them all over to make sure they are unharmed.

“We have to go now.” I tell her.

I move to open the hidden way that will lead them out into the woods.

“What is happening?” Lagertha asks.

“Father, please tell me.” Bjorn says.

“You have to get to the boat.”

I can feel myself weakening.

“Are you coming?” Lagertha asks.

“Go.” I tell her.

She crawls into the hidden way.

“Quickly Gyda! Come on boy.”

“Father, I won’t go without you.”

I sigh.

“Boy, don’t argue.”

I look at Athelstan.

“Father, I won’t go without you!”

“Come on Bjorn, your father needs us to do this for him.” Athelstan tells him.

“I won’t go.”

“Bjorn.” Athelstan says crouching down in front of my son. “Your father is hurt and he can’t defend you against the Earls men. I know you want to stay with him but you will help him more if you leave. That way he will know that you have lived to protect your mother and your sister.”

Bjorn looks at me.

“Go on.” I tell him.

He hugs me before crawling into the hidden way.

I touch Athelstan’s arm.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t get yourself killed.”

“I will try.”

He nods before following after the children and Lagertha.

I place the pieces of wood back over the hidden way and place the items back on top of it.

“Ragnar Lothbrok!” I hear Svein call. “Ragnar Lothbrok, show yourself!”

I grab my axe and limp towards the front door.

“Show yourself!”

I unlatch the door and step out.

I look at the Earl.

I knew this day would come, I just wish I was not as injured.

I would enjoy taking his head as a trophy right now.

I limp slowly closer.

I let myself fall before him and I drop my axe at his feet.

“Do you accept that you are a criminal?” The Earl asks. “That you are worthy only of defeat, worthy only of death?”

“I accept my fate.” I tell him.

I know that there is one man on a horse close enough to me and if I can get to him, then I have a better chance of escaping than if I tried to outrun them.

“Let me speak with my god.”

He cannot deny me that.

I grunt in pain.

It was going to be hard to get up off my cut leg but I had to try.

The Earl moves away just as I knew he would.

I hoped Lagertha, Athelstan and the children had made it to the river.

“Odin.” I whisper preparing myself.

I take a deep breath and try to ignore my pain.

I had to be strong.

I raise my face so that the men come into view.

My best chance would be to take down the one with the axe standing next to me.

“Lord of Lords, father, help me.”

The Earl frowns down at me.

I punch the man with the axe, take his axe and kill the one standing by the horse.

I hurry towards it and mount.

“After him!” The Earl shouts.

I make my way into the forest.

The movement of the horse jars my leg and makes it bleed even more but I had to get as close to the river as I could.

I knew the Earl’s men were close behind me so I had to send them in another direction.

I stop the horse and climb off before sending it on its way.

I make my way down into the ravine where I hide until the men have past me.

I make my way into the water but there are more men and they spot me.

I catch my breath and I move on.

I had to make my move soon, I could not hold out for much longer.

I make my way towards a cliff.

As I near the edge, I can see the boat in the water and my family in it.

Thanks to the gods.

Two men come running towards me, their swords drawn and I let myself fall into the river.

I had to make the men believe I had thrown myself off the cliff and not jumped towards safety.

When I hit the water, I can feel the darkness close in on me.

********************

When I wake up, Floki is leaning over me and pulling me out of the boat.

I gasp in pain.

“We need to get him the house.” He says before I pass out again.

When I wake again, I am in a bed covered with furs.

I groan as the pain in my body makes itself knows.

“Father!” Bjorn yells.

At least he refrained from throwing himself on me.

I smile at him.

Gyda comes forward.

“How do you feel father?”

“I’ve been better.” I wince.

“I am glad you are awake, you had us worried.” Lagertha says.

“Well, I am well as you can see.”

“I wouldn’t say that. You look like that time you tried to do trick on the horse and it kicked you off.”

I hear someone snort and I look at Athelstan who is covering his mouth.

“Sorry.” He says clearing his throat.

I smile at him.

“It is alright. I am glad to see you well.”

He nods.

“I am glad to see you awake.” He says.

“I am glad to see you awake as well.” Floki says coming over.

He smiles down at me.

“Go fetch him some water priest.” He says shooing Athelstan away.

“Do not speak to him that way. He is not a slave, he is not your slave.” Lagertha tells him before I can even open my mouth.

“Come on Athelstan.” Gyda says taking our priest’s hand and leading him away.

“Stop making trouble.” Helga tells Floki.

She smiles down at me.

“Thank you for sheltering us.” I tell them.

“You are my friend.” Floki says.

“Then do not be offended if I fall asleep friend.” I say closing my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, another ending. I hope you have enjoyed this journey.

“Athelstan.” I whisper.

I can hear the rustling of clothes and a moment later he appears next to me.

I smile up at him.

“Do you need something?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Come lie down with me.”

“What?”

His face is confused and sleepy.

“Lie down with me and keep me company.”

“Uh. I don’t have to lie down to keep you company.”

“Come on.” I say patting the side of the bed and I wince as the movement jars my injuries.

“I don’t want to make your wounds worse with the movement.”

“Just climb over me, come on. There is enough space for both of us.”

He looks back towards the pile of furs he was sleeping on before looking back at me.

“I…alright.”

I tense as he climbs over me but he is careful not to touch my wounds or jar the bed too much.

I lay some of the blankets over him.

He lies quiet and tense beside me.

I blink up at the dark ceiling.

“Thank you for making sure my family got out alright.”

“Well they did most of the job, I just followed them.”

I smile.

“And thank you for saving my life.”

He lies on his side facing me.

“I am glad you are alive.” He says quietly.

“As am I.”

“You never answered my question.”

“Which one?”

“Why did you spare my life?”

I turn to look at him, ignoring how it pulls on my wounds.

“I haven’t fully figured it out yet but it might have something to do with the fact that I am incredibly attracted to you.”

He lowers his head, his cheeks stained red.

“I think you are very beautiful and I like the way you fit into our family. I cannot remember what it was like without you there.”

“I hope you understand that any type of romantic relationship between us is forbidden by Christian law.”

“I would not want you to be anything but Christian. But I also want you to allow my caresses. If I want you to come to bed with me and my wife, I want you to agree. I want to feel you lying beside me.”

“Ragnar.”

“Think about it.”

I sleep for a while and when I wake up, Athelstan is gone from my side.

I sigh and try to roll out of bed so that I can go take a piss.

He appears at my side and helps me.

After I have relieved myself, I stand there for a moment enjoying the feel of the air.

“I wanted to speak with you about something.”

I look at my priest.

“What about?”

“I thought that the reason why you spared my life was because I had knowledge you could use. The way you did before.”

“It was at first but I consider you to be a part of my family now. I am sorry if I have caused you pain.”

“Thank you. And…” He sighs. “What you said before.”

“Forget it, I don’t want you to think I will force you to do anything you don’t want.”

“What if I had thought about it?”

I stare at him.

His eyes dart around before glancing at me.

“Well. Great.”

He sighs frustrated.

“It does not mean that I am willing to have any carnal relationship with you but I would not be adverse if you wanted to hug me or h-hold me.” He clears my throat.

I tighten my arm around his shoulder and pull him closer.

I kiss his head and breathe in his smell.

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” He says.

“Only if you are willing to lie with me for a while.”

“I really should help Lagertha.”

“She will understand.”

“Alright.”

I kiss head again before he helps me limp back into the house.

*******************

I walk into the great hall, my family behind me.

I look around before standing in front of the earl’s chair.

“Take it!” People shout.

I look back at Athelstan before climbing onto the platform.

I reach out my hand and wave Lagertha up with me.

We take our seats.

Cheers go up in the crowd.

I was Earl.

Finally I felt like I could breathe right.

I glance around the room at my friends and people I had known all my life.

That night after the feast, I walk Athelstan to his new room.

We had nothing but I knew that it was only a matter of time before we acquired new things to fill our house with.

Athelstan sets his book down by his new bed.

He looks around the room.

I take a seat on the bed.

“Come here.” I say.

He walks towards me.

I take his arm and pull him down so that he’s sitting next to me.

“I have something for you.”

“What is it?”

“This.” 

I hold out the brand new arm ring for him.

I had found it among the treasure Earl Haraldson had left behind.

He takes it and examines it.

“What is this?”

“An arm ring.”

“What is it for?”

“It indicates that you are a free man.”

He stares at me, his mouth open in surprise.

I push his mouth close.

I smile at him.

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

I take the arm ring from him and place it on his wrist.

“I am Earl now and I know that it is only right that I make you a free man. I would not be alive now if it weren’t for you.”

“You don’t have to do this just because-”

I kiss his pink mouth.

He tenses before relaxing against me.

I move away and look at him.

His face is flushed but his eyes shine brightly.

I comb my hand through his curly head.

“I am glad your hair has finally grown out.”

He laughs.

“I was wondering where you got to.” Lagertha says coming in.

“I was telling our priest that he is a free man now.”

“Good. Well come on you two, time for bed.” She says turning and walking away.

Athelstan stares after her before looking back at me.

“Come on, it is no good to make a woman wait much less a pregnant one.”

“But I am not sure that I can have sex with you.”

“It is alright. It has been a tiring day. Tonight let us rest together.”

“And tomorrow?’

“Tomorrow we wait and see what the gods have in store for us.”

I stand and pull him up with me.

I place my arm around his shoulders and lead him to bed.

Lagertha is already in bed when we get there.

I push Athelstan to lie next to her while I remove my shoes and my shirt.

“Come here priest.” Lagertha says beckoning Athelstan closer.

Athelstan leans over her and Lagertha pulls him down into a kiss.

Athelstan moans and I can feel myself becoming hard.

I shake my head and lie down.

Not tonight.

My leg was still not fully healed and I did not want to aggravate it.

I would rather wait a few days before having my priest.

Besides, Lagertha would be really angry if I took him before her.

I look at them.

They are nestled together.

I move closer and lie against Athelstan’s back.

I throw my arm around his waist and touch Lagertha’s wrist.

The gods had truly blessed me.

I had my priest, we were to have another son and now I was Earl.

I did not know what I had done to deserve such blessings but I wasn’t about to let it escape me.

I close my eyes.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to go into Season 2 in this fic since I’ve covered it in my other fics (thought they were different scenarios). Anyways, thank you for reading.


End file.
